doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:WaitingfortheDoctor/Looking Back On Season One
It’s been a great first season of Skye is the Limit. I am still so surprised that it did so well. When I started writing this story, I figured I would probably write a few stories then ditch it, but here we are planning season two.First off I want to give a special thanks to Pinguinus who has supported me the whole way, and Turtlecake365 who was the first guest writer. Looking Back *Spoilers* This was a rough but amazing two years for Skye Davis. She met amazing people like Oma, Bobby, Jack and of course the Doctor. Sadly Bobby left the picture, and Oma was taken away. She also found out a lot about herself. Finding out you are adopted is bad, but finding out you are also an alien makes it so much worse. To make matters worse her biological mother shows up, kills her father, informs her she had sisters, then tries to kill her. But Skye is strong, she can take what life throws at her. Review By Me When I first started writing I didn’t know where the story would take me, but as I got more into it the ideas just started flowing. Suddenly it didn’t feel like I was writing from my imagination but that the characters were telling me what happened. Perhaps this is why you can see improvement in my writing as I continued. Of the fourteen adventures written for season one I think my favorite would be Meet Me In the Gallery I just felt like bring back Mudd was a fun, the reappearance of Bedeshaan (from the GOR story) was really exciting for me and I brought Handles back. Also I love Gwen Cooper and Rex makes me laugh, so including them in the story was great. My second favorite would have to be The Tree Place I know it is very long, but I am very proud of it. A lot happened too. Skye met her best friend, Oma, and made her first enemy, Queen Neas. I really liked how you see how flirty Skye is when she meets Asohun. I kind of wish I could bring him back. The story that I am most tempted to rewrite is In The Dark I feel like I could have done a lot more with the story. However, I don’t think I will rewrite it because I like to keep things as they are. This story happens to be my mother’s favorite adventure. Since I only had two guest writers I won’t say which was my favorite. They were both fantastic stories done by fantastic writers. Thanks again to Pinguinus and Turtlecake365. My favorite companion is obviously Skye Davis . She is the main character of the story. Although my other favorites might be Asohun or Bedeshaan. My favorite enemy is H. F. Mudd . He is based off of a Star Trek character. I love how even though he is a bad guy, he is also funny. My favorite species would be the Maankas. I like to think of them as time lord times ten. They are very complex and emotionless. But of course I love the Golic and Peillis too. I was thrillered when I found out I won the GOR contest with my story Change My Mind . I had the idea very early in the series, but cut it because I wasn’t sure where to put it, but when the contest came up it worked perfectly. Reviews By Others By Turtlecake365 A brilliant story for Skye's first proper adventure. The Goloc was amazing and the two minds that they have is a brilliant idea especially with one overlooking the other helpless and only being able to control the body when it is dieing. The districts idea is brilliant and very well played out with Skye's dad being very angry at the Doctor feeling realistic. The villagers had every right to be scared and you showed how Humans would react around a savage beast in both an effective and realistic way. This story is truly worthy of being Skye's first adventure away from home and it really set the mark high for the rest of the stories. I cannot think of anything negative at the moment. A great episode for Bobby's first adventure. Bobby made for a interesting character and the mystery with the Peilis was incredibly intruging. The mirror idea was a stroke of genius with copies being made another good idea. I enjoyed the dynamics between the group and it is interesting to see how they all got along with their first time with each other. I will now start reading more of this series as this story was brilliant with Skye and Bobby having a great relationship and some nice humour throughout this episode that made me laugh. Great pacing with maybe the resolution being a bit rushed but with great villains I can honestly say this was another very good episode. By Pinguinus As one of Skye's first adventures, this episode had a lot of weight to bear. Fortunately WaitingfortheDoctor rose to the occasion, and the episode carries its burden like a sturdy Oak. :) Setting it apart from many other fanfictions, this unique story has the feel of an epic fantasy. Skye and her companion (the Doctor) find themselves on the planet Ibigi, caught in the middle of a ruthless war between two factions of Trees. As the story progresses, an element of social commentary is introduced when it is revealed that the Trees live in a complicated hierarchy based on variety. Skye shows true strength as she stands firm alongside the Doctor against injustice, finding both friendship and tragedy in the forests of Ibigi. The plot of this episode revolves around two of the sleaziest men in the galaxy--H. F. Mudd and Captain Jack Harkness. :P In this story, we journey to Halginoo, a planet that lists its political affiliation as "Party Party". Here we witness the return of H. F. Mudd, who proves to be just as sleazy as ever--and his newest plot for profit involves selling our heroes into slavery. Once again Skye displays her resourcefulness and ingenuity in a daring escape attempt, culminating in an epic climax that features cameos from the wiki's deadliest predators. The story flawlessly puts together backstory, characterization, and an incredible plotline. The Doctor simmers with suspicion when faced with Torchwood, and Gwen tries to figure out the woman who seems to have captured Captain Jack's heart. This episode is one of the highlights of Skye is the Limit. If you are one of the people that said you would like to do reviews please write them then put them on my talk page. Category:Blog posts